Journey To Us
by iluvaqt
Summary: The Legs We Stand On Universe. AU. Post Doomsday S08E22. A collection of Clois shorts. Starting with Clark returning to Lois and the Daily Planet.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Smallville  
**Summary:** He's been gone for months, what makes him think he can just pop back into her life.  
**Setting:** "The Legs We Stand On" Universe.

*Never Run Out On A Lady*

Someone should have written a manual, "On how not to irritate your co-worker" or "What do to when your co-worker is plotting your death." Clark was sure they would have made a fortune. He'd buy them for sure. At least all the copies that included a chapter on Lois Lane or an military brat with Daddy issues and a chip on her shoulder. He promised her he'd find Chloe and bring her home, who knew that she'd put a time limit on it. Chloe was safe and sound, what more could she want? Obviously, whomever had been his 'temporary' replacement had rubbed her the wrong way because Lois was about as agreeable as a parana.

"Not that I'm not grateful that you're back from where ever it is that you disappeared too. But am I ever going to get an explanation out of you? Chloe's fine by the way, in case you were wondering," Lois drawled casting an narrow glare at his head for emphasis.

Clark was sure that if she had laser vision that he'd be incinerated right now. "I had a lot on my plate, Lois. I was trying to track them down. Davis was a serial killer remember. So I got a bit turned around trekking through South America, I dare you to try finding your way out of the Amazonian jungle on your own." The lies just seemed to keep coming with him. He'd fed the story to Tess and she'd given him that creepy half smile and stared at him as if waiting for the real answer. To his credit, all the training with Jor-El had been good for something, he hadn't even blinked, squirmed or stuttered under her cold assessing eyes. She'd waved him off with a simple, "Give me a puff piece on the local culture and you can have your old desk back. Lois keeps eating all my replacements anyway." Maybe he would have benefited from a little backpacking through the rain forest before entering the basement again. It might have given her time to cool off from her last encounter with Superman at least.

Lois shot out of her chair. "Give me a map and a compass and I'll find my way home from anywhere, Smallville."

"I bet you could." Was he trying to get her mad or did Kal enjoy making him squirm. It just slipped out, sometimes he wondered how she reduced him to eight grade bickering. It was a gift. Yep, as he noted the proverbial steam began pouring out her ears, he knew he should have left Clark lost in South America a few more days. Kara had certainly peeved Lois off enough that she'd need a minor disaster to distract her from her current target. Namely him.

Lois slapped both her hands down on the desk and leaned toward him, her eyes glittering dangerously. "You don't want to tell me what you've been doing or where you've really been all this time, that's fine. Keep telling yourself that nobody cares, that it's none of our business. But remember Clark, one day you're going to need someone to cover for you, to watch your back, and if you keep pushing people away. Well guess what? There's not going to be anyone there to save you." Straightening, she collected her jacket from the bag of her chair, her handbag from her bottom drawer and left the basement without a backward glance.

Clark watched her retreating figure with a tense feeling in his gut. A lot of things she'd been saying left him with the impression that her trip to the future may have given her insight into a few truths about himself that he had yet to share with her. He wondered if should continue to play innocent or if he should tell her. If she knew already then it meant he could trust her, but what of her safety. considering her track record, her regular brushes with death, did he really want to add to those odds?

When he couldn't find her anywhere in the city, he'd asked J'onn for help. The Martian had told him that he couldn't sense Lois at all. That meant that she was either dead or not in their time. The second thought had occurred to him much later and he'd cursed the mental dampeners warring in his head for not thinking about it sooner. Not that he could help her at all. He'd searched the Planet and Tess' office and the Luthor Mansion but found no sign of the ring. The joy he'd felt at seeing her name in the paper had him just about tearing into the Daily Planet with complete disregard for the fact that he was in full Superman get up. Instead he waited at the phone booth she passed by every night, and called. It was their first conversation as Lois Lane, the reporter and Superman, once known as the Red Blue Blur.

He felt a little less guilty with the thought that while she was angry with him, she really had no reason to worry. She'd known where he was all along and what he'd been doing, she'd covered dozen of his saves. But that all hinged on the notion that she knew he was Superman. Something he wasn't prepared to admit or explore just yet.

Lois climbed the stairs one at a time. She'd hoped that when he'd finally decided to show up dressed in that crisp white button down shirt and ugly pinstriped tie, with Sires dress pants that he must have been ready to tell her everything. How stupid she'd been. How utterly hopeful, foolish and naive of her. She'd thrown herself at him. Again. Only this time she was in completely control of faculties and remembered every detail with embarrassing clarity. He'd kissed her back all right, but the second she loosened her arms he'd run so fast that she hadn't even seen a blur in the distance.

She hated that Chloe was all the way in Gotham City. It meant that she couldn't just drive over and crash on the couch with a pint of Ben & Jerry's while she let her cousin reason her troubles away. It was crazy but now that Clark was back, she actually felt more alone that she had before. Lois curled her hands into fists at her sides and marched up the rest of the stairs to the ground floor with her chin held high. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't mope or feel sorry for herself. While he definitely felt something for her, he obviously wasn't on the same level that she was. If Clark cared, he knew where to find her but she was done being his fan girl and press agent. She would try to be his friend as she'd always been and she desperately hoped that would be enough to quill this crazy desire she had for something more. Because that future, the one she'd happily believed in, seemed like an impossible dream right now.


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or any of its characters. DC Comics owns everything else.  
**Summary:** Lois wonders how her clumsy green-eyed farmboy came up with such an ingenious disguise.  
**Setting:** "The Legs We Stand On" Universe

* * *

*The Man Behind The Glasses*

Going around with a hunch, repeatedly tripping over his own feet, always tardy and awkward around everyone, Lois could understand why nobody would take a second glance at Clark let alone consider him Superman material. No one except Cat Grant but then woman went after anything with three legs so she could hardly take her assessment into consideration. The two couldn't be more opposite. She studied the top of the dark head partially obscured by the computer screen across from where she sat. He styled his hair differently too, not to mention there were these ridiculously wide-rimmed, wedge sized lenses he was now sporting.

"Hand them over." Lois wiggled her fingers in gesture.

Clark lifted his head and blinked at her from around his computer screen. "You say something, Lois?"

Lois rolled her eyes and motioned again with a long suffering sigh. As if he hadn't heard her. She knew getting him to fess up was going to be difficult, after all getting Clark to cooperate with her in anything was like pulling teeth, but she'd hoped that considering their future-selves offspring, he would have at least told her the truth before knocking her up.

She frowned suddenly as a thought occurred to her. Had they been married? She hadn't thought to ask. Had they even liked each other? Lois cringed. She'd practically thrown herself into pursuing this 'thing' believing that Clark might actually 'love' her. Cursing inwardly she slouched in her seat. What if it had been a one night stand, brought about by a disastrous attempt at seduction on her part?

"Lois?" Clark queried.

Realizing she'd been silent for longer than could be considered normal behavior for her, she straightened quickly and gave him her most beguiling smile. Lois had never been one to linger in self doubt. She hadn't imagined the whole Valentine's Day debacle. Even if Clark had been affected by the lipstick, he had to have been attracted to her. And then there was the whole prom thing too. Sure she hadn't been herself but she'd managed to get him there even after he'd resolutely refused to attend. And having kissed Superman, she was now sure that he'd impersonated the Green Arrow for Oliver too. There hadn't been anything one-sided about that kiss either. While the zing that had gone through her had neutralized her higher brain function for the few seconds before Oliver had cut in, she had thought she'd been locking lips with her boyfriend. Clark on the other hand had known full well who he'd played tongue tag with. With renewed confidence, she decided to make him squirm. "You know the Gabriel Grey look is a little unnerving. They've perfected laser surgery these days, Clark but if the thought of knives and red beams freak you out you could always try contacts? How bad is it?" She waved him closer.

Clark didn't move and just swallowed nervously while straightening his perpetually crooked tie. It seemed that he couldn't get the half windsor knot right. Pushing back her chair, Lois rounded her desk and sat on the corner of his. She took note of the fact that he immediately stiffened and inched back into his seat. She wasn't going to take pity on him.

Before he could react, Lois pinched the glasses from his nose and he immediately ducked his head, closing his eyes. "Lois," he chastised. How had she moved that quick, he hadn't even noticed her hand coming? Wasn't he the one with super-speed? He could snatch them back but that would require further explanation. Clark just kept his head down hoping her curiosity would be satisfied quickly.

Lois lifted them to her face and glance through them, recoiling reflexively. "Whoa? I think I just saw through your clothes. Are you wearing red underwear, Clark?" she asked cheekily.

Clark started to sweat and pulled at his collar. He was pretty sure that x-ray vision wasn't a feature Emil added to his custom-designed glasses.

"Oh don't be such a baby. I know you're probably blind without these monstrosities but do you have to hide those green orbs I know so well?"

Clark refused to turn his head and he felt her squeeze his shoulder before she gently pushed his glasses back into place. Clark opened his eyes and inclined his head to look at her.

Lois blinked, before the glasses were fully in place she thought she saw a flash of blue. Peering down at him she narrowed her eyes at him. Staring back at her, with a slightly spooked expression where those same green eyes she'd grown so familiar with. So that's not all he was hiding with those Polo Ralph Laurens. Standing, she planted her hands on her hips. Van had let slip that Clark liked her playing the sexy girly girl. Maybe she was a little bossy and masculine sometimes but how could you shake years of military drilling? Her father had always hoped to turn her into the boy he'd never had. Lois planted her foot as close to his as she could, while squaring her shoulders and letting her hair fall across her chest in the most convincing model pose she could muster.

Waiting while his eyes wandered over her from head to foot, Lois curled her lips into a delicate smile, her eyes sparkling. Bending at the waist, she stopped as she crossed into his breathing space.

Clark stopped breathing and he was pretty sure if she got any closer, her knee was going to brush the inside of his leg - much too close to for comfort. He was beginning to get an involuntary reaction to her radial proximity. "Ah Lois?" he stammered nervously.

Lois ran her fingers roughly through his hair. "Urgh, you could do with less product, Clark. Who told you wax was a good look? Personally I like my men all natural, wild curls and... never mind." She straightened and smoothed her skirt, walking briskly back to her desk, dropping into her chair with as much grace as a falling deck of cards. "Look who I'm talking too. You're the guy that thought plaid was the new black, one shirt suits all."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. Snark he was comfortable with. Lois more than arms length away he knew how to handle. Because that meant his eyes didn't itch and his hands didn't sweat. She was digging, he wasn't stupid, he knew what she was doing but he hoped that this was one mystery Lois would let be. They worked together, they were partners. He didn't need to tell her anything. And if he kept his distance as Superman, hopefully she'd get over her strange fixation with his alter-ego.

"We're going shopping."

His chair creaked as he sat up straighter. "Did you say shopping?" His eyebrow arched and he felt it bordering his hairline. He didn't do shopping. At least not the kind she was suggesting. For work, he'd pretty much entered the first store at the mall that sold suits, gotten his size and walked out with three. One for the wardrobe, one for the dry cleaners and one for his back. Worked well so far. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing," Lois shrugged casually. "It's fine if you're happy to stay in the basement forever. If you want to move up the ladder you've gotta look the part, Clark." Of course she wasn't going to tell him the real reason she wanted to dress him up. Extra touching, lots eyeing that sculpted sinfully delicious body of his. He had filled out a lot more from those years back she'd found him naked in a corn field, the way his arms muscles stretched his cotton blend shirts certainly confirmed that impression. Chiding herself of the mental imagery she just conjured up, she argued that physical attractiveness wasn't the only reason she admired Clark. He was well mannered, thoughtful and most of all he cared. Not just about the ones he loved, he cared about everyone. Even the people who hated Superman. It didn't stop him from doing whatever was needed even if sometimes his assistance wasn't appreciated.

"I don't know, Lois, the last time you dragged me shopping we ended up telling Oliver we were getting married," Clark eyed her carefully. He'd been thinking a lot lately about what Chloe had said, and if there was anyone that he knew he could picture sharing his life with it was Lois. She could handle his secret and she admired him for what he did. She had supported him. She had been proud of him. But was he ready to share his secret with her? Would she be satisfied knowing the truth and keeping it a secret. Never telling the story of a lifetime.

Lois fought back the heat that threatened to spread over her cheeks. She tossed her hair over her shoulders and folded her arms over her chest. "And that was so agonizing for you, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I'm doing you a favor here." She got her keys out of her desk and walked over to pull him out of his chair. "I'll tell Perry we're taking an extended lunch break. It's not like you've been writing a Pulitizer over here anyway."

Clark sighed and went along with her tugging, least she pulled a muscle trying to get his unyielding frame to move. "Okay, but just so you know. Shopping means I get to buy you dinner." He felt her still and her fingers loosened their hold for a moment. She turned her head to look up at him and he saw her eyes glisten for just a second before he caught the unflappable Lois Lane expression. She smiled cautiously.

"I think I can take that deal, just don't get any ideas," she said jabbing his chest with her forefinger.

Clark smiled to relax his aura in that spot so she wouldn't feel as though she'd just tried to put a dent in concrete. "Wouldn't dream of it Lois." He let her hand go and thrust them into his trouser pockets. "We both know I'm a poor substitute for the big man in blue."

Lois threw her head back and glared at the ceiling. It was like beating her head against a wall. How did Chloe do it? Her cousin had patiently waited, and for all she knew was still waiting for Clark to tell her his secret. Lois wasn't stupid, she finally understood the question from all those years ago, when Chloe asked her what to do if she knew something about someone, something they had kept a secret, whether they should confront the person or wait for them to trust them enough to share on their own terms. She'd been an idealist, never having been in that position and shrugging it off so easily. It wasn't easy at all. "You know Clark, I'm starting to think these hero types are all the same."

"How so?"

"They're all ego tripping maniacs that get off on fooling everyone into thinking they don't live regular lives. Who wants to be a superhero 24/7 honestly? Personally, I think they're the ones losing out. I mean what are you fighting for if you have no one to come home too?" She thought of Oliver when she said that too. It didn't matter in the end that he'd changed his mind, she couldn't be the dutiful wife waiting at him, with no guarantee he would ever come home. What was it that made Clark any different? Was it because he was invulnerable? Because he was so fast that he'd be gone to save someone one minute and back the next? Did she not have time to miss him or worry about him? Lois reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at him. He hadn't said anything in the whole time she'd been ranting or now that she'd gone silent. He's eyes were downward, his lips pulled in a frown and his forehead scrunched. Lois sighed. She knew the truth of it. She had fallen for this hunk of farm boy years ago and now that she knew the man he'd become it had only compounded the crush that had flamed the moment she'd found him in that corn field. There was no saving her from him. It was destiny.

She started up the stairs and she was two steps away from him when his large hand encircled her wrist. "I don't think he means to be distant Lois," Clark said quietly, his eyes holding hers with an honest intensity that made her heart squeeze in her chest. "Superman, I mean."

Lois chewed her bottom lip and nodded slowly. She extracted her arm and took his hand instead. Turning away from him, she blinked back tears and in an effort to draw attention away from the turn the conversation had taken, she put her conquering attitude in play and skipped up the stairs pulling him behind her. "Come on, Smallville, the clocks ticking. Time waits for no man."


End file.
